Only Hope
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: When Connect 3 meets Josie, a girl with a dark past and her baby sister Hope, bad things happen.


Muttering under my breath, I tried to walk up the steps to the label with my little sister, Hope, fast asleep in her baby carrier. I was late for a meeting about my guitar skills. It's really tricky trying not to wake up a baby, carry said baby and your acoustic and electric guitars and walk fast enough so you won't get fired.

I felt someone take my electric guitar out of my left hand gently. "Here, let me help you with this." Jason Grey's voice came from behind me. "Thanks, Jason. I'm Josie and this is Hope." I replied. "Jason, what are you doing? If you get seen with that slut, the press will have a field day." Shane Grey sneered. Jason growled. "One, I am not a slut. Two, Jason here is being very kind, and there's nothing wrong with being kind." I said in a deadly calm voice. "What's with the baby, then? Young to be a mother, aren't you?" Shane sneered again. "Hope is my sister. I am her legal guardian. Now, I am late for a meeting with the label heads." I said, my voice trembling slightly. My mum died three weeks ago and left me looking after Hope. A good idea, considering my dad died last year and my stepfather ran as soon as she died.

Jason contiued walking with me. "I'm sorry about Shane, he's changed cos of the fame. He's such a prick." Jason sounded almost...angry with Shane. I found the meeting room where I was supposed to be. "My meeting's in here. I'll take that." I spoke, nicking my electric guitar from Jason. "My meeting's in here too. C'mon, Josie, I bet the others are waiting for us." Jason answered, pushing open the door.

Mr Malarson, the head of the label, was sat at the head of the long meeting table. On his right was Mr Emerson, the top producer and on his left was Mr Cessario, Connect 3's uncle and manager. Shane sat next to Mr Cessario, Nate next to him. Jason sat opposite Shane and tugged me down next to him. "Miss Ricin, what's the meaning of this?" Mr Malarson exclaimed, seeing Hope. "I can explain. My mother died three weeks ago and left me as the legal guardian of my little sister, Hope. I would still like to sign with you and play guitar for an artist." I explained, plain and simple.

"We'd like you to play back up guitar for Connect 3 on their new album. We can help with daycare and things like that." Mr Cessario suggested. I beamed, Jason smiled even Nate looked ok with that idea, but Shane looked disgusted. "Oh, get over it, Shane! Grow up and be nice." Mr Cessario scolded. "I'd love to be the back up guitarist. Should I play something?" I spoke up. Everyone nodded.

I stood up, getting my acoustic guitar out of its case. This piece popped into my head and flew into my fingers, making them dance across the strings. (instrumental from Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato.) Everyone gawped. Was I really that good? I wondered. "Welcome aboard. Brown, you'll be her manager." Mr Malarson directed, looking at Mr Cessario.

Wow. "Do you wanna sign your contract now?" Mr Cessario asked. I looked down at my watch to check the time. 12:30. Crap. The lawyers were coming in thirty minutes to sign everything over to me. "I can't, not right now. I have an appointment at home, sorry." I excused. Jason looked at me, like he knew it was urgent. "I can come back later or tomorrow. Wait, no sorry, I can't come tomorrow. I'm working. Bye Jason. Here's my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I repaired partly.

I started out of the label building and off down the street. I'm 16 so I can't drive. I finished my final year of school though. My house is on the other side of the city in the rich district. After walking for about 5 minutes, my feet and back killed. (My acoustic was on my back)

A red convertible (the one in the music video for mandy by the jobros) pulled up beside me and the window scrolled down to reveal Jason driving, Nate sat in the backseat and Shane in the passenger seat. "Hey Josie, do you want us to drop you home?" Jason kindly asked. Shane didn't look too happy but Nate was all for it. "Could you? that'd be awesome. I live on the other side of city." I replied.

"Yeah sure, hop in." Nate answered, opening the car door. I carefully put Hope's baby carrier in the middle seat then reaslied about my guitars. There was a popping noise and the car boot opened. I placed my guitars on top of, i assumed, Nate's and Jason's. Sitting down, my dress lifted and I accidently flashed my underwear.

I blushed, embarrased, and sunk down in my seat. "Where exactly do you live?" Jason asked, stopped at a crossroads. "My house is called Hollingdale House and it's on Gerber Avenue." I muttered. Nate whistled. "Rich neighbourhood. Wait, we live on Larkey Avenue, behind Gerber Avenue. Our house is called Pemberly House." Nate thought aloud. Wait, Pemberly? Isn't that right behind my house?

Jason had reached my house. A familiar blue discovery land rover was parked on my drive. I felt my blood run cold. What was he doing here?

Oliver exited his car and smirked at me. I think Jason noticed my sudden freezing and whispered in my ear, "Who's that?". His voice was soothing, reminding me that I wasn't alone. "My ex boyfriend. He's abusive and he's here!" I whispered back, unable to keep the panic from my voice.

Everything happened at once. Oliver came over, Hope started bawling, Nate passed out, Jason stood in front of me leaving Shane to deal with Hope.

"Hello, Josie. Long time no see. Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Oliver taunted. I didn't say anything. "Yes, I'm Jason, her boyfriend." To my surprise, Jason bluffed.

Oliver launched himself at me, fists out stretched. One of them hit me in the side of my head and knocked me out. When I came around, I was on my front room sofa, Jason sat next to me on the floor.(Jason was on the floor, not me.) Nate was still out cold on the other sofa. Shane had disappeared. "Ho..Hope?" I managed to croak. "She's with Shane. Upstairs in her room. Shane is really good with her." Jason answered softly. Whoa, Shane's good with Hope?

"Ja-Jase?" A croaky whisper alerted me to Nate's awakening. "Why did Nate pass out?" I asked, regaining use of my voice. "I have diabetes and I forgot to take my insulin. Which I still need." Nate replied. "Jason, go to my bedroom. It's the first on the left. In my big red box is my insulin stash. Bring some down for your brother. I have semi-diabetes. Meaning if I'm over stressed, worried, or anything like that, my body stops making insulin." I explained cheerfully.

_**A few hours later**_

I marveled at how brilliant Shane was with Hope. He played with her legs as he sang to her. She smiled up at him. She garbled some baby talk and Shane replied in baby talk.

Meanwhile, Jason had asked me out and I said yes so he had gone to prepare the date. A picnic maybe? Anyway, Nate had gone home to sleep. I was writing a song with the music I wrote in the meeting.

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe.

I had the first verse but no more. I was stumped. It was then I chose to remember about the lawyers. Aw, crap. "Shane? Did any lawyers come whilst I was out cold?" I called. Shane thought, then shook his head. "Some dudes in suits with briefcases came though." He said off handly. I face palmed my self. "Shane, those were the lawyers!" I panicked. "Great. Just Great. I'm a kidnapper now. Jesu Christi!" I ranted. "Kidnapper? Do explain." Shane asked. "Technically, Hope is still in my mother's care and I was supposed to sign the documents today, making me her guardian but I didn't!" I explained.

Ding-Dong! My doorbell rang. Must be Jason. I answered the door to find Oliver. "What are you doing here?" I spat. He didn't say a word, just pushed past me and went to the front room where Hope and Shane were. Minutes later, a half-conscious Shane wandered in to the hall, blood trickling from his head. "Shane! Where's Hope? Shane!" As I spoke, Shane collapsed at my feet. I dialled 999.

Phone Conversation.

"Help! My friend is unconscious and my baby sister has been kidnapped!"

_"Calm down. What happened?"_

"My ex hit my friend Shane on the head and took my baby sister Hope!"

_"Ok, an ambluance is on its way. I'll send a police officer over too."_

I hung up then. The ambluance came and took Shane to hospital. I was talking to a police officer about what had happened when Jason arrived. "Whoa, Josie, what happened?" He exclaimed, startled by the police officers buzzing around my house. "Oliver knocked Shane unconscious and kidnapped Hope." I told him sadly. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured soothing words to me. "Jase, I let it happen! I just stood there and I didn't try and stop him!" I shrieked.

I could tell Jason was angry with me for saying it but it was true; I had stood there and let him take her. My cell phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?"

_"You're next." _


End file.
